France (Napoleon)
France led by Napoleon is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Using France (Louis XIV) by JFD and Janboruta gives Napoleon's France a new unique ability and units. Using French Empire - God of WarFrench Empire - God of War by LastSword also gives Napoleon a new unique ability and unique units. Overview France In 1789, close on the heels of the American Revolution, the French peasants and middle class revolted against the nobility and the king. The Revolution was a brutal, bloody affair, with the king and perhaps 50,000 other French citizens being executed by the newly invented guillotine (a triumph of Enlightenment science). In the early phases of the Revolution the people marched on the Bastille, abolished the nobility, and forced the king to accept a constitutional monarchy. But the new Assembly degenerated into warring factions struggling for primacy and was unable to govern. Without government sanction the Paris Commune murdered some 1350 prisoners. In September 1792 a Constitutional Convention met and abolished the monarchy, declaring a republic. Austria and Prussia demanded the restitution of the king, threatening retaliation against the French population if they resisted. The revolutionary government saw this as evidence that the king was conspiring with the enemy; he was condemned to death and executed in January of 1793. Later in 1793 the "Committee for Public Safety" unleashed the "Reign of Terror," ensuring public safety by guillotining some 15,000-40,000 of the public, many without trial. Several local revolts broke out, primarily caused by peasant outrage at the treatment of the Catholic Church at the hands of the Revolutionaries, but these were crushed with great ferocity. In 1795 the new French constitution established an entirely new form for the French government. Executive power was held by "The Directory," a panel of five directors elected annually by the new bi-cameral legislature. However, the new form of government proved unmanageable, and in 1799 a man named Napoleon Bonaparte seized power. Napoleon It is virtually impossible to overstate the military genius of Napoleon Bonaparte. Early on Napoleon displayed both his military brilliance and his ability to navigate the perilous political landscape of Revolutionary France, where one false step could cost you your head - literally. By 1794 he was a brigadier-general, and by 1795 he was appointed command of the French Army of the Interior. He was 25 years of age. Over the next few years Napoleon led French armies to major victories over various continental foes, including the extremely powerful Austrians. Capitalizing on his success and his growing popularity with the citizens and the army, in 1800 he overthrew the government and appointed himself "First Consul." Five years later he would crown himself "Emperor and Consul for Life," displaying his fine contempt for the democratic roots of the Revolution that brought him to power. Dawn of Man Long life and triumph to you, First Consul and Emperor of France, Napoleon I, ruler of the French people. France lies at the heart of Europe. Long has Paris been the world center of culture, arts and letters. Although surrounded by competitors - and often enemies - France has endured as a great nation. Its armies have marched triumphantly into battle from one end of the world to the other, its soldiers and generals among the best in history. Napoleon Bonaparte, France yearns for you to rebuild your empire, to lead her once more to glory and greatness, to make France once more the epicenter of culture and refinement. Emperor, will you ride once more against your foes? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome. I'm Napoleon, of France; the smartest military man in world history. (Bienvenue. Je suis Napoléon, de France; le militaire le plus intelligent de l'histoire mondiale.) Defeat: I congratulate you for your victory. (Je te félicite pour ta victoire.) Defeat: I've fought... Do what you will with me. (Je me suis battu... Fais ce que tu veux de moi.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with France (Louis XIV) installed = |-|with French Empire - God of War installed = Strategy Vanilla: Napoleon is a Cultural Victory focused civilization that focuses on theming bonuses from Wonders or Museums, which are doubled. This gives France an advantage over their rivals over tourism, which is important for influencing other civilizations and for ideologies, Focus on building Cultural Wonders like the Parthenon, Globe Theatre, Uffizi, Sistine Chapel, and especially the Louvre (Fulfilling the Theming Bonus gives you +16 Tourism, the highest bonus in the game in addition to giving you an achievement). You should also focus on Cultural Great People in order to fulfill these bonuses through Great Works. The Musketeer has a higher combat strength than the regular Musketman, giving you a more offensive unit that can kill enemy units much easier. The Chateau is a unique improvement that can be built next to Luxury Resources, giving you extra gold and culture especially after Flight. Build as much Chateaus as possible in order to get the gold and culture bonuses, which are useful for defending your civilization against other civilization's Tourism, as well as gaining Social Policies. Louis XIV Replacement: '''Unlike Vanilla Napoleon, this alternate Napoleon is a Domination Victory focused civilization, allowing you to get free Great Generals whenever you're at war with another Civilization. This can be important as Great Generals give combat bonuses or units or can be consumed for Citadels, both giving yourself a very powerful Fort and stealing land from other Civilizations or City States. You can also expend Great Generals to immediately annex Occupied Cities into the Empire, bypassing any unhappiness from occupation. The Imperial Guard replaces the mediocre Lancer for another Infantry unit, which is faster, more powerful, and can help generate more Great Generals. In addition, when stacked with a Great Generals, it slowly gains XP, allowing you to get to Blitz or March faster, if you produced it in a city with all of the XP Buildings (Barracks, Heroic Epic, Armory, Military Academy, and Brandenburg Gate). The Chevau-Leger is a more dangerous Cavalry unit that can snipe other Cavalry units, as well as Siege Units like the Cannon or Artillery. It also gains more combat strength the more it is damaged, making it a very deadly offensive unit. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Culture *1 Magistrates. |rewards = +1 Happiness and +2 Culture from Courthouses}} Magistrates. |rewards = All Gunpowder Units are 25% more likely to generate a Great General}} Capital |option2name= |option2details=}} Production of Mounted Units in the empire |option2name=Appoint the Duke of Vicenza as the new minister. |option2details=+10% Production of Gun Units in the empire |option3name=Appoint Admiral de Champagny as the new minister. |option3details=+10% Production of Naval Units in the empire |option4name=Appoint Charles-Frédéric Reinhard as the new minister. |option4details=+5% Production of Buildings in the empire}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now demanding that their civil liberties be held and their merits honoured. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:France Category:61 Civ Battle Royale